Watching their movies
by DivineMoonPrincessPrime
Summary: Galaxy decided to bring Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack to see their movies and tv shows for Hiccup. But they aren't the only ones. She also brings their families and enemies as. Well Hiccup and Jack's enemies. Only Galaxy wasn't alone in this. Poor Serena was also dragged into her crazy plan. With the sister's something is bound to go wrong (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've seen alot of these fanfics and thought I'd give it a go. I will say this once. I own nothing but my OC. The rest belong to their respected owners not me. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Two blondes stood in a rather large theater. One was checking everything to make sure it was good to go and working, while the other was very unsure.

"This is a bad idea Galaxy. I mean you're also bring their enemies." she said.

"Relax Serena. I have everything planned out." Galaxy said with a smile.

"Fine." Serena said as she sighed in defeat.

Galaxy smiled and summoned her staff, something she still needs to work on. She then summoned four groups to the theater. However when they arrived, two groups just about attacked their enemies and vice versa but Galaxy whistled, getting their attention.

"No fighting or attacking one another. I really don't need to fix those damages. Plus I am not a medic." she said.

"Are you the one who brought all of us here?" the red haired girl asked.

"I did. No need to introduce yourselves. We already know who all of you are." Galaxy said with a smile.

"How?" the white haired boy asked looking at the sisters skeptically.

"What my little sister forgot to mention is we have a friend that watches over every timeline and world. That is how we know." Serena said making Galaxy pout.

"I actually asked her if I could bring all of you here to watch your past and future. Yes Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack. That means everything you went through will be seen." Galaxy explained.

"Um who are you two?" Hiccup asked.

"Oops. I'm Galaxy. This is my older sister Serena." Galaxy said introducing herself and Serena finally.

"If this blows up in your face, I won't be surprised." Serena said as the smaller blonde gave her sister an annoyed look.

"Name one of my ideas that has blown up in my face." Galaxy said in a flat voice.

The older blonde opened her mouth before Galaxy clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't answer that. I was being rhetorical." she said making a few people laugh.

"You two are an odd pair." Jack said and Galaxy shrugged before focusing.

"Ok. As I said we'll be watching your past and future. For the seating arrangements Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel will be sitting in the chairs next to mine. Your families will be sitting with Serena behind us. However the guardians will have to decide who sits their seeing as their your family Jack." she explained.

Her face went blank for a moment before she snapped her fingers summoned a clipboard. It startled everyone but the guardians and Serena.

"Ah! Animal companions are over there. Villains you are all the way over there. The reason is to avoid any fights. And guardians you are next to the riders over here." Galaxy said as she pointed to each spot.

Everyone soon went to their designated spots. Galaxy was not surprised North was sitting with the other families.

"Now the order everything will be soon in will be a surprise. I should mention with Rapunzel's past there will be singing." Galaxy said before picking up the remote and pressing play on the first movie.

 **And done. Review and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this fic may take me a while to update. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

 **JACK (V.O.): Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared.**

 **The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into...**

"Jack is that you?" Tooth asked.

"Yep." was the reply she got.

All the guardians felt guilt eat at them. They should have been there for him. Pitch chuckled at what Jack said.

"I hate the dark." both Galaxy and Serena spoke at once.

"And why's that?" Pitch asked them. They looked familiar, very familiar.

"None of your concern." Serena snapped.

 **A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack.**

Serena narrowed her eyes at the scene.

"Are you alright?" Elinor asked her.

"Yes. I just never knew the moon could do that." Serena said lying. They couldn't know who she and Galaxy were.

 **EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight.**

"That's how you became a guardian!?" Bunny asked.

"Basically. Why?" Jack asked.

"No guardian had to die to be one." North explained.

Serena silently fumed at that. She would be having words with MiM later.

 **This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white.**

"Ever hear of shoes?" Galaxy teased.

"Yes and I hate shoes." Jack said catching her tease.

 **JACK (V.O.) But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.**

"The moon does that. It always has a way of calming you." Serena said.

"It's like a protector keeping the darkness of night at bay." Galaxy finished.

Pitch grounded his teeth together. He knew who the two were!

 **Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him.**

Galaxy was really impressed and concerned at the same time. If he didn't control his magic it would not be good. He was like her. Had to keep in control or people could get hurt.

 **JACK (V.O.) Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

"Not knowing what you are meant to do or who you are suppose to be is hard." Hiccup said admitting he felt the same.

"Same." Merida said as Rapunzel nodded.

Jack smiled knowing he was no longer alone.

 **Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd.**

Everyone but the guardians and Pitch are confused.

"Why did the staff glow?" Astrid asked finally saying something.

"It's reacting to his magic. Everyone who uses magic in a way has something that helps control or keeps it in check." Galaxy explained.

"We've seen you use magic. Do you have something like that?" Arianna asked.

"Galaxy is one of the rare people that don't have one. However she has to keep her emotions in check." Serena explained.

"Yeah yeah. My magic goes out have hand when my temper is set off. Back to the movie." Galaxy said.

 **Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air.**

"Woah." several people said. Well anyone who wasn't evil.

 **Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees.**

"Oh I know the feeling." Galaxy said.

Everyone looked at the blonde confused.

"How exactly do you know about flying and crashing." Viggo said.

"I have my own way of flying and I'm still learning. All I will say is I need practice." Galaxy said.

 **Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.**

"Oh! You're going to see the town." Tooth said happily.

However only Galaxy saw the sad look on the frost spirits face.

 **EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.**

"Um what year is this?" Fergus asked.

"1712." Serena answered.

The Vikings and Scots were very surprised.

 **JACK** **(to the townsfolk) Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. (BEAT) Ma'am?**

"Well that's just rude. You were talking and she ignored you." Rapunzel said making a small smile appear on Jack's face.

 **The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**

 **JACK Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?** **The boy runs right through Jack, as if he were a ghost. Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions causing it to snow.**

Everyone was silent. However a shrill cry from Tooth caught everyone off guard.

"We should have been there for you! Instead we completely ignored you for THREE HUNDRED YEARS!" she yelled.

"Tooth it's fine! It's in the past so it doesn't matter." Jack said calming the tooth fairy slightly.

"Fine. But we will be talking about this later." Tooth said.

 **JACK** **Hello! Hello!**

 **Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence.**

Sandy and Bunny were trying their best to keep Tooth calm as she watched the scene.

 **Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**

Galaxy sighed as she watched. How she wished she were alive when that happened. She would have been able to help Jack. In fact she wanted to help Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.

 **JACK (V.O.) My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered trees.**

"Wait so all Manny said was who you were?" Bunny asked.

"Pretty much." Jack said.

The guardians were shocked. He never did that. Not even with Katherine.

Pitch was seething. If he had known that, convincing Jack to join him would have been easier.

Galaxy wasn't happy at all but she knew Manny had his reason as to what he does.

"Let's see what happens next." Heather said and Galaxy pressed play.

 **And done. I know there are other characters there as well but I can only write so many characters. For the characters with accents, I won't write them like that unless it's the movie scripts. I can't do accents. My update scheduled will reflect on how much free time I have. Review and no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter. It may take me a week to update each chapter but it will be worth it. However once I get to the shows involving Hiccup, I will do an episode per update. Or I could do the show as a separate fic. I haven't decided yet. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK**

 **FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**

Galaxy's jaw dropped at the site.

"Note to self keep this secret from Rini." she muttered.

 **INT. NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stone work table- IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tatoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**

"Uhg. This is going to be the biggest secret I have to keep." Serena groaned.

"Why do say that?" North asked.

"She means she can't tell Rini about this." Galaxy explained.

"Who's Rini?" Hiccup said what everyone was thinking.

"My daughter." Serena said.

 **Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel.**

"I thought the elves made the toys?" Galaxy said.

"No. We just made it so you thought that. If they did it would be a disaster." North explained.

 **NORTH (O.S.)** **Still waiting for cookies!**

"I am amazed you don't have cavities from how many cookies you eat." Tooth said huffing.

"You make sure I don't Tooth." North replied.

 **As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear. The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing a miniature HAMMER. As North's humming along with his music, delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible- His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE - a delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice- His hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed.**

Jack's jaw dropped at the site.

"Galaxy don't even think about it." Serena said.

"I'm not that bad." the younger remarked.

"Everything you invent blows up." Serena answered.

"And I thought Hiccup was bad." Stoick muttered.

 **NORTH Yes!**

 **North's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves. One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.**

Galaxy makes a very grossed out face and others cringe or look disgusted.

 **NORTH Ah, finally!**

 **He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. He chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair - then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track...**

"Ok that is cool." Jack said.

"You do realize you just made a pun right." Galaxy deadpanned.

Jack simply smirked at the blonde.

 **Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.**

 **YETI Arghbal...**

 **NORTH Ach!**

 **The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself.**

 **NORTH How many times have I told you to knock?**

 **YETI Warga blarghgha!**

"How are you able to understand them?" Hiccup asked.

"Just can." North said shrugging.

"What do you mean? He said there something wrong with a globe." Galaxy said.

Everyone except Serena looked at her shocked.

"Galaxy can understand and speak several languages." she explained.

"Вы делаете ставку. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich es kann. Is urrainn dhomh daoine a chuir an cèill. Og den beste delen er at de aner ikke hva jeg sa" Galaxy said with a smile.

Everyone was stunned at her example.

"Ok back to the movie." Serena said.

 **NORTH What...? The Globe?**

 **North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and HEADS OUT-**

 **INT. NORTH'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through.**

 **NORTH Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?**

 **He pushes his way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS - they're looking up in fear at -**

 **THE GLOBE OF BELIEF Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.**

Galaxy felt her eyes widen. That was the biggest globe she had every seen

 **NORTH What is this?**

 **Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

Pitch grinned while the guardians glare at him.

"Is it a bad thing if those lights go out?" Elinor asked.

"Yes. Each light is a child who believes. When they go out, it means they have stopped believing." Bunny explained.

"You become powerless if they stop." Hiccup said as it clicked and all of them nodded.

 **NORTH (TO YETI) Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?**

 **YETI (SHRUGS SHOULDERS) Wardle bawddrel.**

 **Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE GLOBE in inky DARKNESS- The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air - As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?**

Galaxy couldn't help but shudder. She hated that laughter.

"Something wrong." Pitch asked her when he saw her shudder.

"I just hate that type of laughter." Galaxy said glaring.

 **North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely.**

 **NORTH Can it be? (then calls off) Dingle!**

 **A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion.**

 **NORTH Make preparations! We are going to have company.**

"I take it this never happened before." Heather said.

"Yes. We thought we stopped Pitch three hundred years before." Tooth explained.

"Where there is light, darkness follows." Galaxy said.

"You would know that, little Princess." Pitch said with a smirk.

Both Serena and Galaxy looked at him horrified. Or rather Galaxy was while Serena was seething. Everyone else was confused.

 **And done. Try to figure out which kingdom Serena and Galaxy belong to. Especially if Pitch knows who they are. Review and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter. I have some spare time today so I will update in that time frame. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

It was dead silent as Galaxy and Serena stared at Pitch. Until Serena walked up to him.

"Touch my sister and I will end you." she snarled.

"I highly doubt that. You are far too kind to attack anyone. Including me." Pitch sneered.

"Ok! Serena no need to kill him. Yes everyone found out we're royalty but that is all they will find out." Galaxy said.

"And you jinxed it." Serena muttered.

"How about we take a break?" Rapunzel suggested.

"That's a good idea. Hiccup, you and the others can introduce your friends." Galaxy said.

The moment she said that, a black mass had appeared right next to the heir of Berk.

"Woah!" Jack yelled as everyone but the riders and the sisters moved away.

Everyone saw it was a dragon that was next to Hiccup. The dragons tail wrapped around Hiccup and he was growling at everyone.

"Easy bud." Hiccup said and the dragon calmed slightly.

"Is he harmless?" Bunny asked.

"Oh yeah. All of our dragons are harmless. Well unless we're in danger." Hiccup explained as the other riders Dragons went up to them.

"Do they have names?" Merida asked.

"Yep. Meet Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Windshear, Sleuther, Barf and Belch." Hiccup said introducing the dragons.

"Wait...Toothless?!" Tooth exclaimed.

Toothless then showed them why he was called that. He retracted his teeth.

"You almost gave her a heart attack." Bunny said still on edge about the dragons.

Galaxy then made her may towards Toothless and the other dragons. Serena started to become concerned the closer she got. Toothless calmed down and gave her his cat-like look and let out a small sound.

"He's incredible." she said and Toothless licked her.

"Toothless! I am so sorry Galaxy. He only does that...when he likes someone." Hiccup said.

"It's fine. And I'm not surprised he likes me. Plus this is not the worst I've been covered in." Galaxy said with a smile.

"What is the worst you've been covered in?" Dagur asked.

"Dinosaur saliva." Galaxy said bluntly.

Everyone looked at her insane. Including Dagur. It was their expressions that caused Serena to burst out laughing.

"Oh by the moon's light! This is hilarious. Galy can you please have this happen again?" she said.

Galaxy rolled her eyes and bonked Serena on the head.

"Which dinosaur was it?" North asked.

"A T-rex." Galaxy said with zero signs of bluffing.

"What?!" All the adult yelled.

"Don't worry. Grimlock wouldn't hurt me." Galaxy said calming them.

"No kidding seeing as you have five Dinosaurs as PETS!" Serena snapped and Galaxy rolled her eyes.

"How do get dinosaurs as pets?" Viggo asked with narrowed eyes.

"They aren't actually pets. They only listen to me for some weird reason." Galaxy explained.

That calmed them down a lot more knowing that was the only reason she was around a T-rex.

"Ok next break we are finding out just who you two are." Elinor said and both blondes nodded, they knew not to mess with a queen. Especially when she was a mother.

They all returned to their spots they were assigned. Toothless did this with zero enjoyment. Galaxy picked up the remote and pressed play.

 **And done. Every two to three chapters I will do a break in between watching the movie. Review and no flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

 **North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP** **the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof.**

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**

"So the Northern lights are a beacon?" Hiccup asked.

"In a way." North replied.

 **INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

"So that's how you collect all those teeth." Serena said in amazement.

"Yes and they are in a way my babies." Tooth explained.

"They're adorable!" Galaxy said with a smile.

 **EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site. INT. TOOTH'S PALACE Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory! (BEAT) Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!**

"Uh..." Merida said.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Bunny said.

"How do you keep track of all those teeth?" Hiccup asked.

"I am the guardian of memories so it is rather easy." Tooth explained and Hiccup nodded.

 **A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Wait!**

 **And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful FACE.** **She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D) It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?! (GASPS) Look how she flossed!**

 **The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**

 **NORTH (V.O.) My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger. Much of this we hear over the following...**

All of the parents in the room tensed up at the fact they heard the children were in danger.

 **EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer. We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS... ...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads. The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, THE SANDMAN.**

 **Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned. Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance.**

"Oh that isso cool!" Hiccup said.

"Is there anything your sand can't do?" Galaxy asked Sandy and he smiled.

 **NORTH (V.O.) An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him.**

Pitch chuckled and the guardians glared at him.

"Wait were are the kids?" Jack asked.

"Because of who I was bringing, I left the younger ones were you are from. Don't worry once I brought you here time froze." Galaxy explained calming them down.

 **INT. EGG TUNNEL A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object.**

 **Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS .**

 **EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND.**

"Ok Rini was right. The Easter Bunny isn't a fluffy little bunny." Galaxy said causing Jack to snort.

"Wait what?" Bunny said confused.

"Where me and Serena are from, you are a little white bunny. But knowing the Easter Bunny is actually you I feel a lot better." Galaxy said and Bunny smiled.

"Just don't give her any ideas." Serena grumbled.

"What do you mean?" North asked.

"She goes all out for Easter AND Christmas." Serena said and Galaxy reddened, which made North and Bunny smile more.

 **BUNNYMUND Ah, it's freezing.**

 **He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D) I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!**

 **In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

"Ok now that is impressive. How long did it take you to build that?" Hiccup asked getting ideas.

"NO!" all the riders, Stoick and Gobber yelled.

Galaxy couldn't help but laugh before continuing the movie.

 **And done. I decided to update every Friday if I have time. Or Saturday if not Friday. Review and no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. As I said in the last chapter I will be updating on either Friday or**

Chapter 6

 **INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.**

"Ok what you can do with your sand is amazing." Rapunzel told Sandy as the other four nodded in agreement and Sandy smiled in delight.

 **NORTH (O.S.) Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Oh, this better be good, North.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to her fairies) Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration.**

 **NORTH Sandy, thank you for coming.**

 **Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

"So that's how you talk to them." Hiccup said.

"Yep and it takes a little to understand what he is trying to say." Jack said.

 **NORTH (TO SANDY) I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious.**

 **North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**

 **NORTH (CONT'D) The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole.**

 **North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

 **TOOTH (SHOCKED) Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

Pitch once again chuckled. Galaxy glowered at him, her hand twitching slightly.

 **NORTH Yes! There was black sand covering the globe.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONFUSED) What, what...what do you mean black sand?**

 **NORTH And then a shadow!**

 **BUNNYMUND Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch.**

 **NORTH Well, ah, not exactly...**

Serena face palmed at the scene, which made Galaxy laugh.

"Never doubt any sightings of your enemies. It will bite you in the butt." she said.

"Good advice." Hiccup said glaring at his enemies.

 **BUNNYMUND Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?**

 **Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.**

 **BUNNYMUND Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

 **Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

 **NORTH Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

 **BUNNYMUND (his eyes narrow) Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-**

"Uh does this happen often?" Snotlout asked.

"Big time. North and Bunny argue about which holiday is better." Jack said with a hand over his eyes.

"Why?! They're both amazing!" Galaxy said making both North and Bunny look at Serena.

"No you can't keep her." she said which made everyone, including the villains, laugh.

 **TOOTH (to her fairies) Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

 **NORTH Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas.**

 **BUNNYMUND Here we go...**

 **North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) (LAUGHS) North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.**

"I have said this before and I will say it again. You guys need to be given medals or something. Because how you do all of that, I will never know." Galaxy said.

"And why is that?" Pitch asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because where Serena and I are from, you don't exist. But people still believe in you." Galaxy said.

"I'm still not happy about Easter that one year." Serena grumbled.

"Go overboard once and it's never forgotten." Galaxy said sinking in her seat.

 **The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.**

 **NORTH (O.S.) No matter how much you paint, is still egg!**

 **Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.**

"I know the feeling. Trying to get everyone to focus is very difficult." Hiccup said looking at the riders.

"Ok when has that ever happened?" Tuffnut asked making Hiccup look at him annoyed.

"All the time." Hiccup said and the dragons laughed in their own way.

 **BUNNYMUND Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.**

 **TOOTH (to her fairies) Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy.**

 **Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.**

 **NORTH (TO BUNNY) Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

 **BUNNYMUND And why are you always such a blowhard!**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to her fairies) Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?**

 **Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

"Why do I feel like this is a normal occurrence?" Stoick asked.

"Because it is." Tooth said with a giggle.

 **NORTH (turning his attention) Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue.**

 **TOOTH Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?**

 **Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then -**

 **TOOTH (to her fairies) San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by.**

Galaxy groaned holding her head and Serena sighed.

"This is worse than when everyone is arguing about how to deal with Megatron and the Decepticons." the smaller blonde said.

This caught the guardians off guard.

"Who?!" they all asked in shock.

"Later. We agreed next break we would explain." Serena said.

 **BUNNYMUND (MOCKING) Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?**

"I do. I came close to winning." Pitch growled.

"Yes. Then thanks to Nightlight we won. Katherine still hasn't forgotten what you did to her either." North said about to grab his duel swords.

"Ok back to the movie before something happens." Galaxy said quickly.

 **NORTH (O.S.) I know it was him. We have serious situation!**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-**

 **Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell.**

"The quiet ones are the ones you need to be careful around." Serena said looking at Galaxy.

"I'm quiet but not that quiet." she remarked.

 **The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

 **NORTH Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?**

 **Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears.**

"Never anger Sandy." Jack said and the guardians minus Pitch nodded.

 **NORTH (to Man in Moon) It's been a long time old friend! What is big news? Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot - - which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The Guardians look on, stunned.**

 **BUNNYMUND It is Pitch.**

 **North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**

"Ok let's stop here. I believe we have some questions that need to be answered." Elinor said looking at Galaxy and Serena.

The two sisters sighed and nodded.

 **And done. Review and no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Galaxy knew Serena and her had a lot of explaining but she had to do something first.

"Serena and I will answer any questions you have but first I have to do something for a second." Galaxy told the and they nodded.

The small blonde went over to the machine to check how it was doing but when she touched it, it turned on.

"Scrap! It's not supposed to do this." she shrieked as it showed an event that would do the explaining for her.

 **Two robotic beings stood facing another in a large field with a smaller being next to one. You could also see two humans next to the beings with blue eyes.**

 **Megatron: This is rather out of character for you Optimus. Please do tell me you're either surrendering or handing the girl over.**

Everyone, including the vilians, but Serena and Galaxy were now worried. The terrifying being that spoke was not someone you wanted to anger.

 **Optimus: I am not surrendering. Nor am I handing Galaxy over to you.**

 **Next to Optimus stood Galaxy. However she was in a suit of amour and slightly out of sight. Next to her stood Serena, but as Sailor Moon.**

When the guardians saw the crescent moon on the older blonde, it hit them.

"You two are moon royalty." Tooth said.

"Yep. That's why Pitch knows who we are. Considering we met him." Serena said.

 **Megatron then looked at his brother annoyed. He knew his brother wouldn't have all three of his children with him when he spoke with him unless something was wrong.**

 **Megatron: Then why did you ask to speak?**

 **Sailor Moon: It involves Celeste**

 **Megatron froze instantly. He had not heard that name in centuries.**

 **Megatron: What happened.**

 **Galaxy: She attacked us and made sure I took the brunt of it.**

 **Bumblebee: And the three of us don't understand why. And dad won't say.**

No one moved after Galaxy was able to turn it off the machine.

"So..." Galaxy said.

"OK now we get why you didn't say anything." Bunny said.

"Um... Who's Celeste?" Dagur asked.

"Our aunt." Serena said giving no room for further explanation.

"At least now we know more about you two. Oh by the way your dad'said awesome." Jack said making the two blondes smile.

Galaxy then decided it would be best to continue on with the movie.

 **And done. Celeste is another OC of mine. She's Queen Serenity's twin sister, only the opposite of her. And see absolutely hates Galaxy with a burning passion. Review and no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

 **NORTH (back up to the moon) Manny...what must we do?**

 **In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**

 **TOOTH Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

 **The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.**

 **NORTH (AWED) He's choosing a new Guardian.**

"So that's how he picks new guardians." Jack said.

"Well when we need to know who it is." Tooth explained.

 **BUNNYMUND What?! Why?**

 **NORTH Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!**

 **BUNNYMUND (ANNOYED) Since when do we need help?!**

"I am well aware of what I said. It was out of surprise." Bunny explained when he saw North's face.

 **TOOTH I wonder who it's gonna be?**

 **A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D) Maybe the Leprechaun?**

 **BUNNYMUND Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.**

 **Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**

 **NORTH Jack Frost.**

 **The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.**

"Wow." Galaxy said.

"I know. I'm good." Jack said.

"No I meant it as why would that happen. Your just a guy." Galaxy said making Jack look at her shocked.

"Galaxy is someone who hates the thought of relying on a man to help her." Serena explained.

"Finally! Another to understand my hatred of romance!" Merida said.

"I honestly don't get why some people think us females can't fight. I mean I'm freaking able to fight giant robots." Galaxy said talking to Merida.

"Now that is incredible." Rapunzel said agreeing.

"Ok back to the movie." Hiccup said quickly before Astrid could join in.

 **BUNNYMUND Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!**

"Bunny you wound me." Jack said in fake hurt and Bunny rolled his eyes.

 **TOOTH (caught admiring Jack) Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?**

 **BUNNYMUND Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish...**

 **NORTH Guardian.**

 **This stops Bunnymund in his tracks.**

 **BUNNYMUND Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.**

"It seems I was correct. I did tell you they didn't believe in you Jack." Pitch said making the original big four freeze.

"Stay away from Jack. We know what you are trying to do and it won't be happening again when we can prevent it." North said glaring while Pitch simply smirked at him.

 **As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure. DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT**

 **A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street.**

 **A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friends can't help but laugh.**

 **RUSSIAN BOY (tongue stuck to frozen ICE) Aahhhhh...!**

 **A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see...**

 **A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building... A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.**

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked.

"Hehe whoops." was what said spirit replied with.

 **JACK (AMUSED) Ah, now that, that was fun. (BEAT) Hey wind...**

 **Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past.**

 **JACK Take me home!**

 **Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other.**

 **JACK Woooooohoooooooooo!**

"Uh I can't watch this." Bunny said a little green under his fur.

"Wow. I take it you feel free flying huh?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep. And I'm guessing you know the feeling." Jack said and Hiccup nodded.

 **EXT. BURGESS - DAY**

 **Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess.**

 **JACK SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

 **Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake.**

"Can you say over excited much." Astrid said.

"At least we know who to thank for our crazy winters." Fishlegs said.

"Wait where do you guys live?" Jack asked.

"Berk." Hiccup answered.

"Ah. My favorite place." Jack said with a grin.

Galaxy smiled at the scene. This was going better than she thought would.

 **And done. I am sorry it took so long to update. I am sorry it's so short. I didn't have much time today. Review and no flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

 **EXT. FROZEN POND Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is JAMIE.**

The guardians smiled at the boy while Pitch growled in anger.

 **JAMIE Whoa, whoa.**

 **Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and lands beside Jamie.**

 **JACK Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?**

 **Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8).**

 **CLAUDE AND CALEB Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!** **Jack calls after the boys...**

 **JACK You're welcome!**

Galaxy winced at the fact of Jack being invisible.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. Just remembering events that happened to me." the blonde said.

"Wait you were practically invisible once." Jack asked.

"No just treated like she was unimportant." Serena growled making everyone know it was not a subject to discuss.

 **JAMIE (goes running after them) Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

 **CALEB Yeah, free candy!**

 **CLAUDE I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!**

"Do you really have to do that?" Bunny asked Jack.

"I've made sure it melted before you hid your eggs." Jack said in response.

 **Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket**

 **EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence.**

"How can you do that?" Heather asked when they saw Jack on the fence.

"Years of practice." Jack said.

"Also having good balance as well." Galaxy said.

"Not everyone is able to balance on thin ledges in HEELS." Serena said.

"They are heeled boots. There's a difference." Galaxy stated.

 **CALEB (WALLA) Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA) No, you stop!**

 **JAMIE Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!**

 **CLAUDE Here we go again.**

 **Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE (Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**

Bunny twitched slightly at the dog while the other guardians tried not to smile.

 **JAMIE You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!**

 **CALEB That's what you said about aliens. CLAUDE And the Easter Bunny.**

 **JAMIE (grabs his sled) Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

 **JACK Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself.**

"Oi!" Bunny yelled.

"This was way before I got to know you better." Jack stated and that calmed Bunny down.

 **Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**

 **CLAUDE (LAUGHING) Come on, you guys believe anything.**

 **SOPHIE (GIGGLES) EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP! (FALLS OVER) Ow!**

"She really adores you." Tooth told him.

"Face we all have a favorite kid." Bunny said.

"I'm certain if Katherine were here as well she would agree." North said.

"Wait...Why isn't she here?" Sandy asked with his sand pictures.

"I didn't want to risk the chance of anything happening if Katherine was near Pitch." Galaxy explained and they nodded agreeing. Jack couldn't help but have a feeling he knew who they were talking about again.

 **Sophie begins to cry.**

 **JAMIE Mom! Sophie fell again!**

"I'm pretty sure that is every sibling at one point." Galaxy said smiling.

"Not Bumblebee and I. We freak if you get hurt." Serena stated.

"Not that you have to. I can take care of myself." Galaxy said.

Everyone then turned their attention to the sisters. They did notice Galaxy was rather frail looking.

"You look like you can barely last long in a fight." Viggo said and Galaxy gave him a look with a smirk.

"The same could be said about Hiccup but he's beaten you how many times." she said and his enemies scowled.

"Galaxy-1, Villains-0." Jack said trying not to laugh with Hiccup.

"And this is why Galaxy is to keep her mouth shut when it comes to her snark." Serena muttered.

 **JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM You okay, Soph?**

 **CLAUDE Are we sledding or what?**

"Why do I feel this will be interesting." Stoick said.

"We're parents. It's our instincts kicking in." Fergus said.

 **JAMIE'S MOM Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.**

 **Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.**

 **JAMIE Who's Jack Frost?**

 **JAMIE'S MOM No one, honey. It's just an expression.**

"Uh ouch." Hiccup said understanding the feeling of being alone and invisible unless a mess happened.

 **JACK (smile drops - offended) Hey.**

 **Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**

 **JACK (MIFFED) Who's Jack Frost?**

 **Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form the perfect snowball. He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here.**

Everyone who knew Hiccup froze and looked at the screen in horror.

"Are you guys ok?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh they now realizing you and Jack are a lot alike." Pitch said enjoying their fear.

"Hiccup please just stay out of trouble. And you better not drag him into trouble Frost or I will disembowel you." Astrid threatened.

"Sure thing." Jack said, a little frightened of the blonde ax wielding viking.

"Ok keeping Jack away from Hiccup is now a big priority." Bunny said.

"Good luck with that." Galaxy said with a smile.

And Serena said this would end badly. Ha!.

 **And done. So sorry it took me so long to update. It was a busy day. I know I said I would do a break after two to three chapters of watching the movie but that would make this extremely long. So I decided to do a break halfway through the movie and after. And if you read the chapter I posted last week I fixed this one up. Reveiw and no flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. So sorry it took so sorry Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

 **EXT. SNOWY HILL WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and - BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.**

 **JAMIE (LAUGHING) Okay, who threw that?**

 **Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**

The guardians couldn't help but smile. Why had they ever thought Jack didn't care for children. He was the one that got them to have fun.

 **JACK Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo.**

 **Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades. MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.**

 **MONTY Ow!**

 **PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle.**

 **PIPPA Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

 **JAMIE (LAUGHS) You struck first!**

 **CLAUDE Oh!**

 **Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

 **JACK Free for all!**

Serena started to laugh while Galaxy pouted.

"Are you alright lass?" Elinor asked.

"I'm fine. Just remembering the snowball fight Galy and I had with our family." she explained.

"That no sense of humor facade is nothing when dad starts enjoying himself. Well I don't fault him. Years of war will do that to you." Galaxy said.

"Oh your just bitter because dad buried you." Serena said while Galaxy glared at her.

"They're snowballs are the size of us!" the smaller blonde stated.

Everyone, even the villains, laughed at the two sisters.

 **And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners** **snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**

 **JACK Alright, who needs ammo?**

 **Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this.**

 **JACK (WALLA) Look at that.**

 **The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head. Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - gunslinger eyes.**

"Let me guess. She intimidates the other kids but is rather nice?" Astrid asked.

"Yep. It got better after this for all of them. Well for a day." Jack said glaring at Pitch.

All of the parents were concerned. What could Pitch have done to make Jack go from happy to mad instantly. Thankfully they would find out.

 **CUPCAKE Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **PIPPA Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

 **MONTY She hit Cupcake.**

 **CLAUDE You hit Cupcake?**

 **Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**

 **CLAUDE Oh! CALEB Did you throw that?**

 **MONTY No.**

 **PIPPA Wasn't me.**

 **A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold. Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along side taking pleasure in the excitement.**

Galaxy smiled at the sight before she lost it when she remembered something. However the other four noticed as well.

"Hey you ok?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Galaxy said.

"That's a lie. What's bugging you." Jack said.

"I just remembered I can't have children of my own." Galaxy said and everyone froze.

"What?" both Elinor and Arianna said horrified.

"Our aunt. She injured Galaxy to the point of needing a surgery to live. And the cost was being unable to have children." Serena said upset.

Everyone decided not to push the sisters and watched the movie.

 **JAMIE (WALLA) Hey, come on. Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA) You can't catch me.**

 **JACK Ooh, little slippery!**

 **Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.**

"Shouldn't have done that." Jack muttered cringing.

 **JAMIE Whooaaooah!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Whoaaa.** **Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

 **JAMIE (WALLA) Aha, whoa!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!**

 **Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up.**

 **JAMIE Whoa!**

 **JACK Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

"Jack!" Tooth shrieked as Bunny and Sandy covered their ears.

"I am aware that was dangerous and stupid. I had no intention of that happening." Jack explained and Tooth nodded.

However Pitch was seething. If Jack hadn't helped that boy then, he would have won.

 **Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile.**

 **JACK Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

 **JAMIE Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

 **JACK Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

 **Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.**

"Did no one notice this was weird at all?" Dagur asked.

"Most people just ignore this type of thing. Unless you are giant sentient robots who can't help but cause damage because they aren't use to things smaller than them." Galaxy said as her eyes darkened slightly.

 **DOG WALKER (O.S.) Hey, slow down!**

 **JAMIE Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

 **Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**

"At least Jamie isn't in traffic anymore." North said.

"That was what I intended to do. I wasn't going to let him get hurt by crashing into a car." Jack explained.

Serena then saw the smile on her sister's face. In all honesty the older blonde was glad this was working so well. Only one mess up and that was a good thing. But there was still three other movies. How long would their luck last?

 **And done. Review and no flames.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

 **JACK Yeah!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.) Is that Jamie Bennett?**

Serena face palmed while Galaxy looked at the screen incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather said.

The adults and guardians looked annoyed. Did a grown adult just ask that. Even the villains were shocked and that was saying something.

 **JAMIE Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.) Hey! Watch it!**

 **JACK There you go!**

 **JAMIE No! No!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.) Look at that dude!**

 **Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible. Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.**

 **JACK Whoa.**

 **Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly formed ice ramp...**

 **JAMIE AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Jamie closes his eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air. Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling. Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**

"Jack never attempt that again." North told the winter spirit.

"Wasn't planning to. Besides that was completely unintentional." Jack replied.

However North wasn't so sure if he believed that.

 **PIPPA (O.S.) Oh my gosh!**

 **JACK Yeah!**

 **Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up.**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?**

 **JAMIE Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!**

 **A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**

Galaxy cringed at the display. And Jack did too.

"I had no idea about the sofa." he stated.

"That'll leave a mark." Flynn said wincing.

 **JACK Whoops.**

 **KIDS (CRINGING) Ooooh!**

"Agreed." Rapunzel and Merida said at once.

 **There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth.**

 **JAMIE Cool! A Tooth!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

 **JACK (his fun cut short) Oh, no...**

 **KIDS (WALLA) That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!**

 **JACK No!**

 **JAMIE I gotta put this under my pillow!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) I wish I lost my tooth.**

The guardians all winced visibly at the movie. Pitch however grinned at it. They would see what they had put Jack through for three hundred years.

"Jack." Tooth said.

"It's fine. Really. I got over it, so there's nothing to be upset about." Jack told them and they could tell he was still a little hurt.

 **JACK Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

 **KIDS (WALLA) I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?**

 **As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify.**

When the winter weather started to change as Jack got frustrated, everyone but the guardians and Pitch were shocked.

"Your emotions control your magic." Hiccup said looking at Jack as he nodded.

"That is the one thing I wasn't like that." Jack said explained.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked looking at Jack sadly. She was honestly grateful she only had to sing to activate he magic but seeing someone live like that was hard.

"If we lose control, people will get hurt." Galaxy explained her eyes a dull blue.

It was then everyone knew she was speaking from personal experience and Serena looked at her sister sadly.

 **KIDS**

 **(WALLA) Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

 **Jack jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at him.**

Jack couldn't help but cringe. He knew Jamie could see him now but remembering at one point he didn't hurt.

 **JACK What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!**

Galaxy opened her mouth but Serena covered her mouth.

"Oh no you don't. I will not let you give them ideas. Your ideas always get you in trouble somehow." she said as she uncovered Galaxy's mouth.

"I was going to say come fine me. I would have been happy to help." Galaxy said.

"Well now I know." Jack said grinning.

Serena groaned as the parents laughed or smiled.

 **WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. Jack is left momentarily shaken, then...**

 **CUPCAKE (walla; mocking her FRIENDS) "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co- old."**

 **KIDS (O.S.) (WALLA) Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome.**

 **They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides. He whips up a little wind and disappears.**

Hiccup looked at Jack and nudged him.

"Hey you aren't the only one who was invisible." he told her.

"What do you mean." Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

"Before I ended the was with the dragons and showed they weren't what we vikings believed, I was known as Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup explained.

Merida chocked on her drink and Rapunzel looked shocked, while Jack looked at him surprised.

"Yikes." was what Jack could say.

"Ok. Hiccup you can explain more once we reach the half way pint of the movie." Galaxy said and Hiccup nodded.

Galaxy sighed in relief as she managed to avoid an angry red haired bow wielding Scottish princess. The last thing she wanted was a battle royal and odds were Merida would win. However things were going great. Hopefully that would stay like that.

 **And done. So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I couldn't find time to write. It was a busy Friday for me. Review and no flames.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12

 **INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on his sled.**

 **JAMIE (O.S.) ...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air.**

 **He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-**

Galaxy couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"He's a great brother." Serena said as she smiled.

The guardians had to agree.

 **JAMIE - and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? (opens mouth, tries to say `my tooth came out!) Ah hoo hay ow!**

 **We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Alright you, tooth under your pillow?**

 **Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND FLASHLIGHT.**

 **JAMIE Yeah. I'm ready.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come.**

 **JAMIE But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!**

Tooth smiled while she shook her head.

"My fairies wait until Sandy uses his sand." she said with a smile.

"Have your fairies ever been seen?" Frederic asked the Fairy queen.

"Not that I can recall but there have been a few close calls." Tooth replied.

 **SOPHIE (CRAZED) Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

 **Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's face.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

 **JAMIE Mom...**

 **...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upside down watching them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**

 **EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE -**

 **CONTINUOUS Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full view. It lights up the night sky.**

 **JACK If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? (NO RESPONSE) Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. (NO RESPONSE) You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.**

 **A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in frustration.**

The guardians couldn't help but cringe. They should have done something to help Jack but they simply ignored him. Three hundred years alone was painful and they had to fix that but how damaged was he.

"Jack, MiM always has a reason for what he does." Galaxy told him.

"Really? So there was a reason for him not talking to me." Jack said, glad that MiM wasn't purposely ignoring him.

Galaxy nodded and Jack couldn't help but smile.

 **Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins**

 **walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on his lips.**

 **JACK Right on time, Sandman.**

 **The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child. Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**

 **INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies around the room. Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream.**

 **PITCH Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!**

 **His face softens, seemingly moved...**

 **PITCH (leans down to Cupcake) And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear.**

All of the guardians turn to glare at Pitch while he grinned.

 **Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates. Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**

 **PITCH Hahaha! That never gets old!**

 **Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand.**

 **PITCH Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right.**

 **The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a NIGHTMARE.**

 **PITCH Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare.**

"No nightmare is pretty." Galaxy said through clenched teeth.

"Oh?" Pitch said with a smirk.

"I remember this event happening. Rini was unable to sleep for a week. MiM was practically trying to keep you away from us." Galaxy stated.

"Ah of course. Tsar Lunar would never wish to see his honorary grandchildren harmed." Pitch growled.

Galaxy glared while the others winced. They all could tell Galaxy was about to snap.

"Ok! Back to the movie!" Dagur exclaimed.

 **Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -**

 **PITCH Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.**

 **\- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky.**

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and stares at the MOON.**

 **PITCH Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?**

"We were." North growled.

Pitch then smirked at the Bandit King while North glared.

"Uh is this normal?" Hiccup asked.

"Very. When those two are in the same area, a fight tends to occur." Bunny groaned remembering one of their fights.

"And I almost won that fight." Pitch said with a grin.

"That's because you stabbed me in the gut!" North yelled.

Galaxy then decided to jump in.

"Let's watch the movie." she said quickly knowing full well both Kings would go at it and try to kill each other.

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by behind him.**

Everyone but the guardians were concerned that was Pitch about to harm Jack. Jack however looked really annoyed.

 **JACK Whoa! In the background, residents get ready for the night.**

 **RESIDENTS (O.S.) (WALLA) Did you leave the windows open again? The garage door is wide open.**

 **Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a trash can. Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing...**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.) Hello, mate.**

 **Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the light steps...**

 **BUNNYMUND Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

"Mate what actually happened that day?" Bunny asked.

"I can honestly say I don't know. I just lost control." Jack said trying to figure out what truly happened that day.

 **Jack is completely bewildered -**

 **JACK Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?**

 **BUNNYMUND Yes.**

 **Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands.**

 **BUNNYMUND (CONT'D) But this is about something else. (BEAT) Fellas...**

 **Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches into frame and lifts him off his feet.**

 **JACK Hey!**

 **YETI Durbha wahla.**

 **Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**

 **JACK Put me down! What the...**

 **Jack is shoved head first into a sack.**

Hiccup then paled and looked at his enemies.

"Oh no." he groaned.

"What." Rapunzel asked and Hiccup pointed to Viggo and Ryker.

Astrid also saw their looks along with Toothless.

"Don't even try that with Hiccup or Toothless and I will come after you." she snapped.

The Grimborn brothers simply smirked at them.

 **A yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**

 **YETI Durtal bardla burdlew.**

 **A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**

 **YETI Dwbard urghwetee.**

 **BUNNYMUND Me? (LAUGHS) Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole.**

 **He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - a RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant.**

 **YETIS Bwardla arghl.**

 **The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**

 **JACK Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 **The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**

"And I thought Space bridging was bad." Galaxy said cringing.

The others were confused.

"Are you alright lass?" Elinor asked.

"Oh Gal's fine. She's just remembering a incident that was somewhat similar." Serena explained and the others nodded.

Galaxy knew they would be needing a break soon, so she figured they would stop after a certain attack. The guardians will need to be held back from killing Pitch. This would be interesting.

 **And done. I got a review asking for more of the movie and that was when I noticed there was more talking and less movie. So voila I fixed that problem. Review and no flames.**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Hi everyone. I am just letting you know I am not discontinuing this fic. I am simply going to update next weekend. I am very busy this week until Friday next week. So expect update after update. Which means I am possibly going to finish ROTG and moving onto the next movie.

As I said I don't have really much time this week so this is the best I could do. I didn't want to even do a Author's note at all. I feel horrible you aren't getting a actual update today. I am so sorry about this. Just hold out until next weekend and you will be in for a big surprise with the fic. Though it's not a really big surprise but a big surprise.

Thanks for understanding.

DivineMoonPrincessPrime


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the late update. I was absolutely busy all weekend. Much more than I expected. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

 **INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY**

 **TOOTH (O.S.) (to a fairy) Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!**

 **The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In the darkness, Jack hears -**

"Oh that landing had to hurt." Hiccup said wincing.

"Just a bit." Jack replied.

 **NORTH (O.S.) He's here.**

 **Jack struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring at him.**

 **TOOTH (to another fairy) Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane.**

 **NORTH Quiet.**

 **He then looks up to see North and Sandman looking down at him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders.**

 **T0OTH (CONT'D) Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!**

 **North clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jack.**

 **NORTH Hey, there he is! Jack Frost!**

 **As North holds out his arms to welcome Jack, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head.**

 **JACK Wow, you gotta be kidding me.**

"You have that look of utter annoyance." Merida said knowing how Jack felt and said winter spirit nodded.

 **Two Yetis suddenly grab Jack by the shoulders and lift him up onto his feet.**

 **JACK Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down.**

 **NORTH I hope the yetis treated you well?**

 **JACK Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.**

Galaxy let out a very unladylike snort.

"You ok?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah. Just laughing at the face Jack and Hiccup use a lot of sarcasm." Galaxy replied.

Said boys high fived while North and Stoick either groaned or facepalmed.

 **NORTH Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously.**

 **JACK Obviously.**

 **Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jack suddenly notices the MINI TOOTH FAIRIES hovering near him, staring and twittering.**

 **NORTH And the Tooth Fairy?**

 **Before Jack can answer, she's gliding toward him.**

 **TOOTH Hello, Jack. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth.**

 **JACK My, my what?**

 **T** **OOTH (moves in way too close) Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! (GASP) (MORE)**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D) Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.**

Tooth blushed at the scene.

"Tooth you were simply doing your job. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Galaxy told her with a kind smile.

 **Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jack, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collects herself, and...**

 **TOOTH Girls, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform.**

 **NORTH And Sandman. (sees Sandy is snoozing) Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!**

 **Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling.**

 **JACK Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?**

 **The WISP OF DREAMSAND above Sandy's head morphs into a BARRAGE OF IMAGES.**

"My head hurts just trying to keep up with the speed." Serena said rubbing her temple.

 **JACK That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. (TO OTHERS) I musta done something really bad to get you four together.**

 **Jack walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.**

 **JACK Am I on the naughty list?**

 **NORTH (CHUCKLES) On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.**

"My greatest achievement then SOMEONE had to change that." Jack said while looking at North.

"Only you would look at that like that." North replied.

 **JACK How come?**

 **BUNNYMUND (more to North) Ah, good question.**

 **NORTH How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!**

 **Off Jack's confusion, yetis light CEREMONIAL TORCHES with a WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Jack brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.**

 **JACK What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!**

 **Jack's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.**

 **NORTH This is the best part! AN ELF MARCHING BAND strikes up, marching into the room.**

 **Two yetis move Jack on to a designated spot on the floor. Jack looks down to find an elf pointing at his bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jack's confusion escalates.**

"Let us guess. You hid those shoes." Hiccup said.

"Yep. For two weeks they tried to make me wear those." Jack grumbled.

 **JACK Huh?**

 **A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack clenches his jaw as he scans the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and North looks on with pride. Jack suddenly SLAMS his staff down, sending a blast of FROST and WIND across the room. The torches go out and everything stops.**

 **JACK What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?**

 **North bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jack, stone faced.**

 **NORTH Of course you do! (to the elves) Music!**

 **The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!**

 **JACK No music!**

"And I thought I had had little patience when it came to things like this." Galaxy said in surprise.

 **The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off. North, displeased, glowers.**

 **JACK Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.**

 **BUNNYMUND Yeah, that's exactly what I said!**

"Wait...Tooth did you just stop North from wacking Bunny?" Galaxy asked.

"That I did." she replied.

"Wow. Is that normal?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Three hundred years and the two still act like children at times. Well it's better now than when they first met." Tooth sighed.

Bunny and North looked at each other annoyed.

"We will finish that argument later." both said at once.

 **TOOTH Jack...I don't think you understand what it is we do.**

 **Tooth swoops in and turns Jack's attention to the massive globe behind him.**

 **TOOTH Each of those lights is a child.**

 **Jack looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this. North suddenly moves to Jack's side.**

 **NORTH A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. (BEAT) Tooth...fingers out of mouth.**

 **We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.**

Galaxy snorted and that released a wave of laughter. The only ones not laughing was the dragon hunters and Pitch, but the Nightmare King had a smirk on his face.

"North your expression is priceless." Serena gasped out.

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time." Heather said catching her breath.

 **TOOTH (REMOVES FINGERS) Oh, sorry. They're beautiful.**

 **Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.**

 **NORTH Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!**

 **JACK (SCOFFS) You mean the Boogeyman?**

Jack then glared at said man. He couldn't believe he thought Pitch wouldn't be hard to fight. Boy was he wrong.

 **NORTH Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well.**

 **North points to the lights on the globe.**

 **JACK All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!**

 **NORTH Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon.**

 **Jack turns and looks to the group.**

No one could talk. The scene they were watching was very serious and they couldn't find it in themselves to make any comments.

 **JACK (stares, dumbstruck) What?**

 **TOOTH Last night, Jack. He chose you.**

 **BUNNYMUND Maybe.**

 **JACK The Man in the Moon, he talks to you?**

 **Jack looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth.**

 **NORTH You see, you can not say no. It is destiny.**

 **Jack is still confused by the news. What does it mean?**

 **JACK But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? (EXASPERATED EXHALE) After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense.**

 **Jack turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned.**

 **BUNNYMUND How is that not offensive?**

 **Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to the others.**

 **BUNNYMUND You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?**

 **Jack turns back. A little pissed.**

 **JACK Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do.**

 **BUNNYMUND But none of 'em believe in you. (leans in to him) Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist.**

Pitch smirked at the scene. However when he looked at Jack, he scowled. Jack was sending the irritating rabbit a forgiving look.

 **TOOTH Bunny! Enough!**

 **Silence. Jack tries not to look stung by this.**

 **JACK No, the kangaroo's right.**

 **BUNNYMUND (GLARES) The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate.**

 **JACK Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?**

 **BUNNYMUND I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.**

Several people winced but they all could see Jack had forgiven Bunny for this.

 **Sandy nudges North, who acknowledges the tension in the air.**

 **NORTH (TO JACK) Jack. Walk with me.**

Galaxy decided to pause the movie. She had planned to pause it before the attack on the Tooth Palace but this scene had been to hard for the guardians. She didn't need to hurt them more.

"Ok. We'll take a break here. So you can ask Hiccup what he meant. Or simply get to know each other." she said and everyone nodded.

The blonde then decided to bring a few more people here. One she didn't think would want to be here due to someone and two she had temporarily forgotten to bring. Hopefully this wouldn't end badly.

 **And done. I know I said I would stop at the Tooth palace attack but I didn't realize how long this scene was, so I stopped it there. I will update way more tomorrow but it's far to late tonight. Review and no flames.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the late update. I was absolutely busy all weekend. Much more than I expected. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

Jack immediately turned to Hiccup.

"Care to explain what you meant by being called useless." he said with arms crossed, while Merida and Rapunzel nodded.

"Well I was the runt of Berk and I couldn't do anything right per-say." Hiccup explained.

All the vikings who knew what he meant winced because they remembered how bad they treated him.

"Everywhere I went chaos and trouble followed. I left several marks in wrong places trying to prove myself." Hiccup said causing those that weren't there to look at him confused.

"How bad were they?" Tooth asked.

"Put it this way, Hiccup had to stay inside." Stoick said remembering how he treated his own son.

Arianna looked at the vikings and knew they could never forgive themselves for how they treated the heir of Berk.

"Hey Hiccup forgave all of you, so don't worry about it." Galaxy told them smiling.

Jack then got a smirk on his face.

"So Hiccup what sort of marks did you leave?" he asked.

"Uh you don't want to know." Hiccup replied.

"He leveled the forge." Astrid said starting it off.

"Blew up a few ships." Snotlout said.

"Tried to help in dragon raids but ended up nearly destroying the whole village." Fishlegs replied.

"And that was two months before the war ended." Ruffnut said as Tuffnut nodded.

Everyone was looking at Hiccup in surprise or shock. Galaxy had covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Once calmed down, the blonde slipped away while Serena watched the groups. Once in a area away from the others, Galaxy summoned the last three people she would bring. When they appeared, the brunette looked at her.

"Who are you and where are we?" she asked.

"My name's Galaxy. And you three are in a theater." she replied.

"So you know who we are?" the other blonde female asked.

"I do. Now I will warn you there are people here you will not be happy to see." Galaxy explained.

"Who?" the male asked.

"Katherine, for you it's Pitch Black. Mala and Throk, for you it's the dragon hunters." Galaxy said.

The three had mixed expressions but were relatively calm.

"Can we go see the others?" Katherine asked.

"Yep." Galaxy answered happily.

They then made there way to the theater, only to find North and Pitch having a fight. Not a physical fight but a verbal one.

"It seems I was right. None of you care much about Jack considering what we just saw." Pitch said.

"Now see here! We only knew Jack by what we heard! How were we to know what truly happened!" North snapped.

Galaxy sighed and released a high pitched whistle. Everyone let out a yell and turned to the blonde. They then saw the three new comers next to Galaxy.

"Nothing has changed." Katherine said glaring at Pitch before walking up to the other guardians.

"Good to see you again Katherine." North said before hugging her.

"You as well Nicolas." she replied.

Galaxy then turned to her sister. She had a rather annoyed look.

"I leave for five minutes and this happens." the smaller blonde said.

"I don't know what happened but they suddenly started to fight." Serena said sighing.

"Perhaps returning to the movie. That way fights are prevented." Elinor suggested and the two blondes nodded.

Everyone soon returned to their seats. Astrid quickly explained to Mala and Throk what they missed and they nodded. Katherine was sitting next to North because the Bandit King rather have Jack and Katherine close to him. Galaxy then picked up the remote and pressed play.

 **And done. I know I promised to finish ROTG but I missed calculated the length of the movie. And I have to share the computer with my siblings so I can't update more than one chapter for the days I can update. My next update won't be until next Sunday. That's when I have free time. Review and no flames.**


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note

Hi everyone. I know I said I would update soon but as it turns out the series I am writing is taking up a lot of my time. I will continue this fic once all of my series is completed. Please note this fic has nothing to do with my series. Yes I added hints of it in here but that's it.

I understand if you are upset but I will continue this fic. I will only have this on hiatus for as long as I am working on my series. I need all of my spare time to work on it. There is a lot I want to do with my series so it may be a while until I update again, considering how large this fic is going to be once all of the movies are writen out.

Thank you for understanding.

Divinemoonprincessprime


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note

Hi everyone. I thought you would all like to know that I am cancelling this fic. I know I said I wouldn't but I lost motivation and interest in the fandoms involved, save for Sailor Moon and Transformers. Please understand I have a lot going on and my series is taking all of my time up.

I hate losing interest in my fics but that is something I can't control. Thanks for understanding

Divinemoonprincessprime


End file.
